Putain de chanson
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: "Oh Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! ELLE REPONDAIT AU NOM DE BELLA! LES GENS NE VOULAIT PAS LA CHER-LA-" "RODOLPHUS!" Ou une journée normale dans le manoir Malefoy, alias le quartier générale de Voldemort. Manoir ou la vie peut être étrange et tranquille à la fois... Surtout quand un Youtubeur français et des rappeurs se tapent l'incruste. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Je vous présente mon dernier bébé, un gros délire, vous allez voir !**

**Bon, ben... Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling, et les autres s'appartiennent à eux même !**

**A ne pas prendre au sérieux !**

**Enjoy !**

**Putain de chanson**

Dans une chambre du manoir Malefoy s'éveille doucement une brune folle à lier que tout le monde aime (ou déteste, c'est selon). Les petits oiseaux chantent dehors, c'est le printemps, Lucius s'est fait teindre les cheveux en rose par Voldemort car il voulait rire et la teinture veut pas s'en aller, bon, l'Elu n'est pas encore mort mais c'est qu'une question de temps non ? Et on s'en carre ?

La brune bailla avec une élégance inégalée, car c'est une Black (toujours purs) et s'assit avant de retomber dans le matelas trop mou, elle retenta mais arriva a retomber avec la grâce d'un phoque inégalée, car c'est une Black (toujours purs) et s'aperçut alors d'une sensation que toute les femmes connaissent dès que vient la fin de la plaquette de pilules.

Des insultes résonnèrent, mais avec grâce, car c'est une Black (toujours purs).

.

.

.

Voldemort avait réuni les trois quatre Mangemorts qui traînaient dans le coin, car les autres se bronzait dans le parc, même Voldy était en bermuda. Severus, allez savoir pourquoi, gardait sa tenue noire-combinaison ratée de Batman. Et il suait à grosses gouttes ce graisseux.

Narcissa apportait le thé, un sourire plaqué sur son sourire, une poupée Barbie démoniaque abonnée a un faux Légolas et ayant accouchée d'une fouine pas si belle que ça, mais bon, le nom de Malefoy ça a de la gueule (le cash de papounet et de mamounette aussi) alors il a pas trop à se plaindre, mais jsais pas si il joue à la Bathory pour garder son teint frais...

-MICHEEEEEEEL ! FOREVER TONIIIIIIGHT !

… Ah bah nan, il est encore avec ce Youtubeur français avec une tête de violeur, accompagné d'un chien sodomite et d'un ventilo qui sert à rien.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda Papounet, alias Lucius Abraxias Malefoy, troisième de son nom, Légolas aux oreilles arrachées sauvagement par Gollum quand il était petit et qu'il a commis l'erreur d'enlever son anneau... Attendez, comment ça c'est pas le bon monde, ni la bonne histoire ? Hein ? PURÉE, SEVERUS, T'AS ENCORE MODIFIÉ LE SCÉNARIO ! JE T'AI DIT QUE C'EST PAS MAINTENANT QUE TU DEVIENDRAS ROI DE L'UNIVERS A LA PLACE DE VOLDY ! Oui oui, j'efface. Nan, les larmes ça prends pas. Va te payer des Curlys.

Le mini Légolas, Drago Lucius Abraxias et d'autres prénoms trop chiants ou trop « swag du cul de la poule de ma grand-mère » (comme disent les « djeunss » ou les SDF (Super Débilité Fixe) ) descendit l'escalier de marbre en majesté.

-Oh ça ? C'est un Français, dit-il aussi naturellement que si il annonçait qu'il est allé au toilettes ou qu'il ait attrapé un Pokémon particulièrement rare.

-Il a pris sa douche, fils ?

-Vous me prenez pour qui Père ? (avec la MMMMAJUSCULE)

-Margaret Thatcher disait que les Français, ces cradingues, ne prenait qu'un bain dans leur vie.

-Lucius, fit Voldemort, qui est cette Thatcher ?

-Une Moldue toute puissante, votre Excellence.

-Et tu écoutes les élucubrations de cette Moldue ?

-Non Seigneur tout puissant ! Français, vous sentez bon la rose, le lait de jument et la margherita, je vous aime, je veux vous baiser les pieds~

-Tes potes sont très bizarres, fit Antoine Daniel. Bon jte laisse, Dray, je dois retrouver mon peuple !

Il s'envola par le plafond, se cogna et s'en fut par la fenêtre ouverte.

Journée normale chez les Malefoys.

-Bon ! Fit Voldy en sirotant son café. Si je vous ait réunis, c'est pour deux choses : j'ai découvert un super truc pour nous retrouver qui sera vachement moins douloureux que la Marque. Ça s'appelle... Un « pwortaible ». C'est Drago qui me l'a donné.

-Un portable, Voldy, fit Severus, sortant son smartphone dernier cri pour actualiser son statut Fessebook.

-Ouais, enfin c'est la même chose. Démonstration Severus ? Fit le Lord en sortant son portable.

Les yeux au ciel, le grand maître des potions (cris de fangirl en fond) toucha son écran deux fois et, PUTAIN DE MAGIE, le téléphone du Maître vibra, une mélodie s'éleva.

**CAAAAAAN YOUUUUU FEEEEEEEEEL THE LOVE TONIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHT ?!**

Voldemort hurla, Bellatrix apparut à ce moment là et balança sa chaussure sur la table en ratant le portable, que son neveu éteignit vite, et s'installa comme un pouf, s'écrasant dans un siège, attrapant le Nutella, faisant du Nutella aux tartines (on remercie la petite sœur de mon chéri pour ce terme copyrighté) grognant comme un homme de Cro-Magnon, et émit un pet bien odorant, mais tout ceci avec classe, car c'est une Black (toujours purs).

-Père, ce niveau de description vole bien bas, décréta le fils Malefoy (ou Malestomac, pourquoi pas).

-Oui, fils, surenchérit avec un niveau de charisme pareil à un mélange douteux de Nelson Mandela et de Chewbacca Malefoy (ou Malopoumons) père.

Narcissa et Greyback (qui venait d'émerger d'un sommeil de loup et était de mauvais poil, donc d'une humeur de chien [merci merci, c'est tout pour moi]) s'installèrent à table.

-Grrrmbl.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. (Que ceux qui avait trop cru que c'était Greyback lèvent la main)

-Ta gueule cabot.

-Enfin, Bellaaaaaa, maman dit qu'il ne faut pas dire de gros mots !

-Ta gueule la décolorée.

Rodolphus choisit le mauvait moment. Il entra avec un bouquet de roses rouges et se mit à lui décliner « Mein Kampf » en version sorcière couplée au Kamasutra.

-Jme tire les nazes, souffla Bellatrix sans oublier le pied dans la tronche de Rodolphus et le piétinage des fleurs.

Dans le hall, elle croisa Nagini dont le ventre avait la forme d'un Youtubeur avec un chien et un ventilo, et humait l'air, s'approchant de Bellatrix.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle le plus gentiment du monde, surtout quand elle a cette douleur qui ne la quitte pas dans le ventre et plus de Potioliprane ou de Chasfonds sous la main.

-Ssssssssss.

-Nan sans blague, BAH T'AS QU'A LE DIRE A TOUT LE MONDE CRÉTINE !

Le serpent siffla joyeusement avant de filer avec une vitesse extraordinaire dans la salle a manger et d'aller susurrer au oreilles de son maître, qui se raidit.

-Doux Moi ! Mais que diable sont des... Ragnagnas ?

-JUSTEMENT, MONSEIGNEUR, DES RAGNAGNAS ! Gueula Bellatrix. ET TA GUEULE TOI AVEC « MEIN KAMPF » TON COMBAT DANS LE CUL !

-Mais mon ange...

-T'as entendu ce qu'a dit la dame ? Grommela Greyback, de fort méchante humeur.

-Elle a dit des gros mots bouhouhou, chiala Narcissa, tandis qu'Antoine Daniel, sorti de Nagini, et Drago, ne relevèrent même pas, piquant le petit déjeuner de la folle/tata.

Folle/Tata qui, entourée d'une aura de ténèbres...

… Posa la main sur la table.

Ce signe démontrait qu'elle était calme.

Troooooop calme.

-MON NUTELLA AUX TARTINES. POSEZ LE. TOUT DE SUITE.

-Oui mdame, firent le neveu et le Youtubeur, se rabattant sur les scones au beurre que Severus leur offrit, plein de pitié. Lucius et Voldemort ne relevèrent même pas qu'un Moldu français mangeait à leur table. Ô Magie Magie, et vos idées ont du génie !

*brouhaha inintelligible a cours duquel

Pendant ce temps, Rodolphus cherchait comment séduire Bella...

Ohoooooh Bella...

MAIS OUI, MAITRE GIMS EST LA SOLUTION !

.

.

.

Bellatrix trainait dans les couloirs en poussant des grognements de douleurs et marmonnant des choses inintelligibles, la faisant ressembler par la à une gamine prépubère de 11 ans qui se fâche avec ses parents parce qu'elle veut dormir chez son copain (rigolez pas, l'auteure à le même problème, à ceci près qu'elle a 17 ans et demi, toutes ses dents et 14 mois avec son harem unique composé d'une personne et une mère misandre) et jetait n'importe quel sortilège à n'importe qui, ce qui, pensa Severus, changeait de l'habituel Doloris et des moldus terrorisés.

Pendant ce temps, Rodolphus s'habilla en mode rappeur qui voulait faire gangsta et, imbu de sa nouvelle toute puissance vestimentaire, apparut devant sa femme en pétard.

-Wesh t'es bonne ?

-... QUOI?!

-Euh... Je tentes une approche, ma belle femme d'amour, car depuis ce matin tu me sembles... Différente.

-C'est pas en me traitant comme ça que t'arrivera a quelque chose. Tu feras gaffe, ton pantalon est descendu, on voit ton slip Petit Bateau (ndla : du vécu.)

-Mais...

-DEGAGE LA J'AI PAS ENVIE M'EMBETE PAS VA T'EN !

-POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ?!

-JSAIS PAS !

Les époux se regardèrent un instant.

-Bellatrix, je suis parti exprès en France en trois secondes et jsuis revenu avec une chanson a la gloire de ta beauté si sombre et cé-

-Abrège.

Le sorcier mit sa baguette en mode micro, sa voix amplifiée, afin que tout le manoir puisse profiter de son don musical.

-OOOOOOOOOH BELLAAAAAA. OOOOOOOOOOOOH BELLAAAAAAA. OOOOOOOOOH BELLAAAAAA. OOOOOOOOOH BELLA !

La sorcière se retient de lui dire que c'était digne d'un gamin de maternelle …

...Quoique, elle doute que la capacité intellectuelle de son mari dépasse celle dudit gamin.

-ELLE REPONDAIT AU NOM DE BELLAAAAAA, LES GARS NE VOULAIT PAS LA CHER-LAAAAAA ! ELLE FAISAIT TOMBER TOUT LES VILLAGES ! LES GENS MDISAIT MEFIE TOI DCETTE FILLE LAAAAA !

Bellatrix vit Nagini sortir en pleurant du salon, suivi de Voldemort qui fusilla du regard le chanteur et lui fit des promesses de mort peu douce.

De plus, pour s'accompagner, Rodolphe a pris un ukulélé. Il aurait mieux fait d'interpréter Over the Rainbow, version non tahitienne.

Bellatrix ne savait pas comment gérer. Pas du tout même.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se maquillait, afin de postuler a la place de Nanny McPhee car elle s'est fait la malle.

Pendant ce temps, Drago volait. Bah quoi, on est chez des sorciers nan ?

Pendant ce temps, l'auteure mange du chocolat.

Mais la fausse verrue de Severus et Drago tombèrent lorsqu'ils reçurent l'attaque Onde Sonore du sauvage Rodolphus, qui chantait aussi faux que tous les Antoine Daniel du monde perturbés par un Samuel kidnappés.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEEEEEEEEL ?!

Voldemort saisit le ukulélé de Rodolphus et le frappa à la tête, sous les yeux soulagés et admiratifs de sa meilleure lieutenant.

Narcissa survint alors, suivie par le Youtubeur français et Drago, le repas de midi dans les mains pour l'un, les assiettes pour l'autre. On voit clairement la répartition juste des denrées alimentaires.

-C'qui lui ? Demanda Voldemort, ukulélé en main.

-Bah mon copain...

-C'est un sorcier ?

-Quand t'es capable de faire des punchlines cultes, t'es plus fort que ça.

-Ben voyons, tu crois vraiment, fils, que je vais laisser un moldu manger sous mon toit ? C'est aussi normal-

-EN RUSSIE ! Vciféra Drago, tandis qu'Antoine Daniel se passa la main sur le visage, se demandant si il aurait dû revenir.

-De toute façon, il y a bien assez à manger pour tout le monde ! Argua Narcissa. A table les gosses !

Bellatrix épousseta sa robe et, en passant devant son mari, lui mit un coup de pied, mais avec classe, car c'est une Black (toujours purs).

.

.

.

Après le repas, ses douleurs la reprirent de plus belle, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour soulager cela.

-Tata, ça va ? Demanda Drago.

-Ouais, tu vois bien, je me tort dans tout les sens car je veux devenir contorsionniste.

-Ah.

-BIEN SUR QUE NON CRETIN, VA CHERCHER TON PARRAIN !

Le blond sortit en courant sous une pluie d'objet d'hiver et deux trois bichons sortis d'on ne sait ou... Peut-être de la baguette de sa tante.

Drago descendit dans les cachots du manoir et ouvrit la porte du labo...

… Sur un homme noir, habillé comme un rappeur des bas-fonds, se déhanchant bizarrement avec un micro, tandis que Severus était pétrifié.

Pire que si il avait croisé un Basilic.

Nan il serait pas mort car nous savons bien qu'il nous faut un héros un peu convaincant !

-QUI ÊTES VOUS ÊTRE ETRANGE ?!

-MON NOM EST GIMS ! MAIS APPELLE MOI MAITRE !

-QUI OSE USURPER CE QUI ME REVIENT DE DROIT ! Cria Voldemort, sa voix amplifiée, rendant sourd tout le monde, sauf Rodolphus, car il était assommé.

-Quel est cet énergumène ? Murmura Severus, toujours pas remis.

Un autre noir survint alors.

-Accompagné de Black M ! Les yeux plus gros que le monde !

-Oh pauvre de lui. Vos orbites n'ont pas trop mal ? Fit mine de s'inquiéter le maître des potions.

-Severuuuuuuuuuuuus, miaula de douleur Bellatrix. Help... Hé, c'est qui eux ?

-Ben on vient pour un Rodolphus Lestrange... Dit celui qui se qualifiait de maître.

-Il est en haut, sur le carrelage de l'entrée , assommé. Ptetre mort, j'en sais rien, le patron aime bien tuer les gens. Hein Voldy ?

-Bella... siffla ce dernier tandis que Black M et Maitre Gims s'échangeaient de gros regard, perdant leur superbe de mecs de la rues durs à cuire et coureur de jupons invisibles.

-Moui bref. Sevy, la sitution est critique, jpeux te parler seul à seule ?

Les chanteurs ne purent s'empêcher de siffler et de rigoler comme des crétins tandis que Severus décide de les virer a coups d'éclairs de baguette magique nyaha.

-MON BOULE EST EN FEU !

-T'ES PAS BELLA, ALORS TAIS-TOI !

Bellatrix prit un air très sombre, sortit dehors et leur lança un sortilège de salsa, histoire de leur apprendre de la vrai danse et en suggérant de rajouter des peaux de bananes et des glaçons par terre afin de les entrainer.

Severus regarda la brune.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas...

.

.

.

Bellatri, souriant comme une bienheureuse.

Plus mal au ventre, plus rien du tout !

Ce fut sans compter Rodolphus et ses deux compères noirs français qui déboulèrent dans la salle à manger, tandis que la brune discutait tranquillement avec Drago et Antoine Daniel de l'avenir de la chaine YouTube de ce dernier.

-OH BELLA ! Cria Maitre Gims.

-IL Y A EU DU MOUV' OUI ! Surenchérit Black M.

-LA SEINE, LA SEINE, LA SEEEEEIIIIIIIINE ! Gueula Severus

-I WILL GO OOOOOON ! Ventila Samuel.

-EVERY DAY I DRINKIN' ! Jappa Richard.

-EVERY DANCE NOW ! Cria Bellatrix faisant jaillir une boule à facettes du plafond, transfrmant le salon des Malefoys en dancefloor.

Journée et soirée normale chez les blondes décolorées.

**FIN**


End file.
